Hart's In Trouble
by ScubaD
Summary: A twist on how Jennifer handles a special visitor and Jonathan missing in South America. Will this little person help them find their way back to each other or destroy them forever?


The ocean roar in the distance, thunder danced like two lovers in the twilight hours. The mist oozing from the waves, sprinkle on the man's face as he looked out over the portico of the beach house. The seasons cascade in Elliot Manning's mind the last time he held Jennifer Edwards, the warmth of her skin next to his, he could still smell the lavender in her hair. Jennifer was the one that got away; she was his and he refuse to let her go even after all these years.

His plan for getting her back was in the works. Elliot looked in the mirror. He was pleased with the transformation. The private surgeon, he hired performed a magnificent job. Even the surgery on his vocal chords was a smashing success! It was too bad the doctor had to pay for it with his life, but Elliot couldn't rely on his promise of silence. There could be no connection between who he was, and who he had become!

Elliot was still busy admiring the work by the plastic surgeon when the phone interrupted his narcissism state. Rolling his eyes he snatched the phone and barked to whoever was on the other side of the line. "Yes!" impatiently answered Elliot.

"I have some news that you'll be happy to know boss" whispered a voice.

"What!" sneered Elliot.

"Jonathan has taken the bait and heading to Mexico...sometime tomorrow afternoon" reported the voice on the phone.

A smile slowly spread across Elliot's face and his mood suddenly changed, it was just a matter of time before he'd put his full plan into action. He hung the phone back to the cradle and walked back over to the mirror.

"We shall meet again Jennifer Edwards this time I will win your heart" purred Elliot

"The cat was so close to the cream!" Elliot said to himself.

The next day Elliot sat on the sofa holding a picture of a young woman with long auburn hair and hazel eyes. He had so much love for this woman, he would do anything to have her, nothing short of transfer his face into Jonathan Hart and taking over his life.

A voice called to him broking the rhythm of his thoughts.

"Boss it's all set our mole said Jonathan Hart's plane would be landing in five hours" The muscle man stood behind and touch Elliot on the shoulder "Mr. Manning did you hear me!" there's was a brotherhood between him and his boss. Elliot could count on them at any time. As violent and deadly the brothers are, they're believed in family and loyalty. Tony was the fighter in the family anyone, anywhere. Antony was a hired killer who took contracts to eliminate people, no matter who his employer was until he ran in to Mr. Manning; he gave him and his brother a purpose. Now it was time for pay back, the man who snatched Mr. Manning's beloved wife Jennifer will regret his actions, Jonathan Hart.

Jonathan was kidnapped after landing and checking into his hotel.

"It's nothing personal, it's just business," Antony said as he put the gun to Jonathan's head and pushed him into the car.

Los Angles

Thunder rolling in the distant and lighting flashing across the sky, God's pissing on the earth ….

"Dam it!" Jennifer where is your mind

Jennifer got up from her lap top and paced the floor; she needs to finish this article before Margo her editor calls again. She only had one line, no ideal what she was going to write.

"Get yourself together old girl" Jennifer shouted, the room begun to close in on her she needed to get some air or away when that faithful call came in.

Ring! Ring !

Hello Margo! No I don't have the article written" Jennifer stated before Margo could get a word out, I don't think I'm going to write this article either and you just have to deal with it Margo! Bye Jennifer said all in one breathe.

"Wait!" Margo shouted Listen Jennifer before you hang up I have an assign in London for you something to do with Jonathan Hart and Kingston Motors. I need you Jennifer how about!

Jennifer set in the doctor's office thinking about the moment that changed her life for the better. She could not believe that for the last month she had been a complete fool. She hadn't notice the mood swings or how tried she been and taking her anger out on the man she loved more than her own life. It was him that made this doctor appointment and now he doesn't have the time to show up what a day Jennifer thoughts were racing.

"Mrs. Hart, Mrs. Hart" the nurse spoken softly brings Jennifer back to the reality.

"The doctor will see you now Mrs. Hart, follow me" Walking down the corridor Jennifer felt her world collapsing in on both sides.

"This must be important I don't even get a room, I have to go straight to the principle office" Jennifer committed, trying to make light of the unknown problem at hand.

"Mrs. Hart you have taken the entire exams and Dr. Kendall would like to discuss them with you" The nurse directed Jennifer to Dr. Kendall's office

"Please take a seat Mrs. Hart; Dr. Kendall will be in shortly" She took a seat by Dr. Kendall's desk.

"Thanks Nancy" Jennifer said in a whisper

Jennifer nervous tension was intensifying when Dr. Kendall came in

"Good after Mrs. Hart. I hear you being feeling ill. So! Jennifer describe your symptoms again please" Dr. Kendall was trying to get Jennifer to claim down.

"Dr. Kendall it all started about two months ago" Jennifer starts off describing her symptoms. The bleeding and cramps, however, where slight. My areolas darken, changes in my breasts becoming swollen, sore and tingly I didn't want Jonathan to touch me for a month, my mood swings are out of control., than I started feeling unusually fatigued, the excessive tiredness and even my nightly frequent urination that drove my husband to call you.

"Jennifer did you experience any dizziness, feeling faint or nausea" Dr. Kendall asked

"Yes know that I think about it Jonathan came home early last week and tried to kiss me but his cologne made me so nausea"

"Is there any more symptoms that I need to know about Jennifer" Dr. Kendall finish writing in her chart

"No not that I can recall Sandy. What 's going on with me am I going through menopause?"

"I can definitely say no to menopause Jennifer, you are pregnant!" Dr. Kendall said looking over her glasses at Jennifer seating across from her with disbelief on her face. Tears began to form in Jennifer eyes as she wondered how it happen two years ago Jonathan and she were told that after the miscarriage she would never have children.

"How did this happen?"

When, where and by whom? These were the question that race in Jennifer's mind because Jonathan had a vasectomy! "Oh God what do I do how do I tell the man I love I'm pregnant" Jennifer started to tremble and sob at the same time, what she must do.

"Thank you Sandy" Jennifer said in a soft voice as she stood up on wobble legs and started to leave the office.

"Wait Jennifer you must go visit Dr. Webber in two weeks; I have made the appointment already. I need you go home and get some rest until then cause you are consider a high risk pregnancy"

"Promise me that you will do what I just said" Dr. Kendall called out to Jennifer

Jennifer waved off her longtime friend and doctor, just continued to walk out the office. She was obviously to her surrounding now all she knew her life with Jonathan was about to change and not for the better, she could not lose him; not this way had she being unfaithful when and with whom. Where there mental blanks in her mind Jennifer couldn't remember and if so who could have done this to her? She heard the clock in the distant and realize Jonathan's plane was about to leave. He was going to Mexico on what he called "Operation Undercover Framer" and he did not what her alone cause of the mood swing and tiredness. They use to do everything together but she has being feeling they were growing apart for the past few months.

Jonathan had be reserved lately, the late night phone calls, emails and packages that have arrive at the house at all times of the night. He would not let her see any of them. She could not concern herself now about this, time was running out his plane leaves in an hour and she was on the other side of town. Forty- five minutes later Jennifer was pulling up to Hart Inc. hanger; she was too late Jonathan's plane was being taxi out. "No I can't be late I still have fifteen minutes" Jennifer shouted she had not heard her phone ring; Jonathan was trying to call her for the last two hours with no luck.


End file.
